Lo que yo quiero para navidad
by MelinitaLR
Summary: El regalo que Leah deceaba para navidad, era muy dificíl de hallar para el gordo panzón, pero tal vez no fuera tanto trabajo para Jacob.- Lemmon-OneShot.


_Ya saben que todo pertenece a la diosa de S. Meyer =)_

**Summary**: El regalo que Leah deceaba para navidad, era muy dificíl de hallar para el gordo panzón, pero tal vez para Jacob no fuera tanto trabajo.

* * *

**Lo que yo quiero para Navidad**

*****

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunté a Seth, cuando lo vi en la mesa de la cocina trabajando con lápices y hojas de colores.

¡Dios, ni cuando iba a la escuela se rodeaba de tanto material! ¿Qué estaría tramando?

-Acaso no es obvio- Habló sin despegar la vista del papel que estaba escribiendo.

-Emm… la verdad es que no Seth. De hecho, esto es la cosa más rara que eh visto en meses. ¡Oh no me digas!- Cambien mi expresión risueña, por una de susto- ¿Acaso estás enfermo Sethy?- Trate de colocar una mano sobre su brazo, pero él la rechazó.

-¡Ja!- Río sin gracia- Se ve que amaneciste muy graciosa hermanita ¿No hay nadie más a quien puedas molestar a esta hora?-

-Tal vez…- Dije sin darle mucha importancia- Debería llamar a mamá, seguro que estas volando de fiebre para que terminar aquí, con lápiz y papel.-

-¡Leah!- Gruño y apretó con más fuerza el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

-¡De acuerdo… de acuerdo!-Hable con dificultad tratando de contener mi risa- No llamare a mamá, solo si me cuentas qué es eso- Señale el olvidado papel que reposaba en la mesa.

-¡No! Eso no es nada de lo que tengas que saber-Y siguió escribiendo,

-Anda dime Seth- Me queje como una niña chiquita-¡Ya se! Es una carta, de amor, para una chica- Y con esas palabras una malvada una sonrisita se formo en mis labios- ¡Mamá!- Grite con todas mis fueras y el grito resonó en todo la habitación, hasta… hasta que una gran manaza tapó mi boca.

-¡Dios Leah! Siempre tienes que ser tan molesta- Bramó.

Sus cejas casi formaban una sola, la mano aun seguía en mi boca y sus ojos parecían querer traspasarme. ¡Bien, estaba en problemas! Así que solo me limite a encogerme de hombros y brindarle mi mejor cara de niña buena.

-¡Arg! Es que nunca te han dicho que la curiosidad mato _al lobo_.

-Es el gato, tonto.- Hablé cuando logré quitarme su mano- Pero ya dime, no seas malo, qué es eso.-

-¡No es nada!- Dijo algo exasperado.

Trate de que mi labio inferior sobresaliera y que mis ojos se pusieran cristalinos. ¡Tenía que convencerlo!

-¡Ay! En serio no es nada, solo… solo es mi carta para Santa- Dijo bajito.

¿Qué? Seguro mis oídos comenzaban a fallarme o estaba alucinando entidad de más de dos metros y puro musculo que tenía frente a mí, no podía haber pronunciado esas palabras.

No aguante más y una fuerte carcajada rompió el silencio de la cocina.

¿Santa Claus? ¿Pero que le pasaba? Ni que tuviera cinco años para estar escribiendo cartitas.

-¡Ya para! No es gracioso Lee-lee- Dijo con voz firme mientras se paraba y arrojaba su lápiz a la mesa.

-¡¿Pues qué quieres que haga?! ¿Una carta Seth?¿Y qué piensas pedirle a Santa, una pelota, autos de carreras?- Dije entre carcajadas y sujete mi estomago con las manos. ¡Ugh! Me estaba doliendo de tanto reír.

-¡No te burles! ¿Qué tiene de malo que escriba mi carta? Es… es navidad y eh sido un buen niño durante todo el año, merezco mi regalo.- Dijo algo afligido, mientras rodeaba mis ojos.

- Si claro- dije alargando las vocales- ¡El mejor Sethy! Solo mataste un par de sanguijuelas, que por cierto… no cuentan.- Trate de cambiar la ironía y hablar en serio- Pero haber, dime, de dónde sacaste la tonta idea de escribir… eso- Y señale la hoja.

-Bueno, es que hoy fui a casa de Quil para ver si me acompañaba a cazar y…- Hice un ademan con la mano para que continuara, mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas- Y como ya sabes el estaba con Claire- Ambos rodamos nuestros ojos.

-¿Qué novedad?- Dije mordaz. ¡Es que a veces son tan predecibles!

-Si bueno, el estaba ayudando a Claire a hacer su carta para navidad. Una muñeca que canta, vestidos para sus barbies, maquillaje…-Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos.

-¡Seth, ella tiene cinco años! Es normal que haga eso ¿Pero Tú?-

-Si ella puede hacerlo, por qué yo no- Se quejo mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura- ¡No veo nada malo!-

-¿Acaso tú también quieres vestidos?- Me burle.

-¡No!- grito horrorizado- No seas tonta-

-Es que Seth- Hable con dificultad, conteniendo la risa- Entiende, haz crecido y ya no eres el pequeño de la familia. Si lo sé, es duro… ¡Pero tienes que dejar de hacer estupideces como esta!- Prácticamente le grite la última frase, mientras me levantaba y apoyaba mis manos sobre la mesa.

-¡Niños quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido!- Ambos giramos nuestras cabezas asía el umbral de la puerta.

Ahí estaba mamá con sus manos en jarra y una expresión de disgusto en la cara. ¡Mierda!

-¿Alguna vez podrían tener una conversación civilizada? Sin gritos, sin apodos, sin golpes, ni transformaciones.- Nos regaño.

- Lo siento mami- Dijo Seth- Pero es Leah la que siempre me caga.

-No es cierto- Contraataque- Tu eres el que se la pasa diciendo Bobadas.

-¡Arpía envidiosa!-

-¡Enfermo Mental!-

-¡Bruja!-

-¡Suficiente los dos! Me tiene harta. No pueden estar más de dos minutos juntos, porque empiezan a pelear.-Dijo mamá.

-Pero es Seth- Me queje.

- ¡Mentira!-

-¡Niños! No importa quién sea hoy no aguantaré sus riñas. Seth recoge tus cosas pasaras la mañana a fuera mientras Leah me ayuda con la comida.-Dijo en tono autoritario.

-¡No! ¿Por qué debo quedarme encerrada a trabajar, mientras Seth anda saltando alegre por toda la playa? ¡No es justo mamá!-

-Si, a demás yo estaba muy augusto aquí escribiendo. Antes de que la bruja viniera a envenenarme.-

-¡Míralo es el Ma!-

Ella chasqueo su lengua y sus brazos cayeron rendidos a los lados-¡Como quieran! Leah tú ve a fuera, mientras que Seth se queda a dentro. Pero nada de gritos, aun que sea por unas horas.- Dijo resignada.

Con una sonrisita de auto-suficiencia y con un paso sereno, salí de la cocina. No sin antes sacarle la lengua a mi hermanito como un acto de despedida.

Desde la sala podía escuchar sus gruñidos y los gritos de mamá.

Bien el se lo merecía, por ser tan bobo.

¿A quién se le ocurre escribir una carta a Santa?-Bufe- Sin duda mi hermano estaba al borde de la demencia.

No tarde mucho, hasta llegar a la playa. ¿Qué otro lugar me quedaba?

Si todos estaba ocupados con sus parejas o haciendo algo para la cena de Navidad. La verdad, no quería que nadie me molestara, ni yo molestar a ellos. Es por eso que siempre me aleja y me refugia en la soledad, la playa y las olas.

Así es más fácil. Así no les causo dolor y nadie sufre.

Con un brusco movimiento me desplome sobre la arena para contemplar las olas.

_Una carta… una carta para Santa__. _

Por más que lo intentara, la voz de Seth seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

¡Arg! Había que ser muy estúpido para hacer eso ¡Santa no existe! Lo había descubierto cuando tenía ocho años y vi a mis padres colocando los regalos en el árbol.

Agarre una piedra y la arroje con fuerza asía al mar. Luego de picar dos veces la piedrecita se hundió.

A demás yo no había sido tan buena como Seth. Bueno, lo acepto. En los últimos años me había comportado más como una víbora que como ser humano. Si Santa se decidiera a visitarme de seguro que me traería un poco carbón.

Un gruñido broto de mis labios mientras me incorporaba. ¡La estupidez de Seth se me estaba pegando!

¡Si ni siquiera había escrito una carta! Era en vano. Tenía todo. De seguro que el estúpido panzón de rojo no encontraría nada en el mundo que me pudiera gustar.

Bueno… tal vez si hubiera algo pero... ¡Anda Leah!- Me regañe mentalmente- Ni en un millón de años Santa Claus, encontraría lo que yo buscaba.

Tome una rama de suelo, mientras fruncía en entrecejo en una actitud de concentración.

Lo que yo quiero para navidad- Trace sobre la arena con la rama. Era un trabajo algo difícil, porque la arena esta húmeda y se volvía más pesada. En fin, nada que una chica-lobo pueda solucionar.

Uno- Dibuje con letra legible- Quiero a alguien como "Papá", alguien a quien le realmente le importe y me brinde su amor y cariño sin esperar nada cambio.

Dos- Continúe con la lista- Quiero a alguien como "Seth" que me abrace tan fuerte, aunque me resista y que me haga sonreír a toda hora.

Y tres- El pulso me tembló mientras garabateaba. Este era el requisito más importante y el más difícil de encontrar. - Quiero a alguien- Suspire y seguí- como "Sam" que me bese y acaricie hasta perder el sentido.

Tome una bocanada de aire y arroje la rama.

Sí, eso era mucho pedir. Era muchas cualidades para una sola persona. Y a demás yo no había sido una buena niña durante el año… no me merecía un regalo como ese.

Gire sobre mis talones y lleve mis manos a los bolsillos- Resignante Leah eso nunca sucederá- Me dije mentalmente.

Ojala ese pensamiento se pudiera borrar tan rápido, como las olas borrarían lo que había escrito.

*

¡Mierda! Me sentía en el mismísimo infierno.

La casa estaba abarrotada de gente, los chicos jugaban y comían dulces en la sala. Mamá y unas cuantas mujeres se encontraban en la cocina terminando de darles los últimos detalles a la cena.

¡Si pareciera que toda la Push se encontrara en mi sala! Bueno… no todos, el aun no había llegado.

Un rugido inconsciente salió de mis labios mientras me sentaba en el sofá. ¡Juro que matare a Jacob Black si decide pasar Navidad con las sanguijuelas!

-¡Leah hija!- Dijo mi madre en tono de reproche sacándome de mis maldiciones mentales.

-Si mamá- Hable con voz casada.

-¿Qué haces ahí niña? Por qué no te mueves y ayudas en la cocina o pones la mesa antes de que sean las doce y nos encuentre a todos revueltos- Se quejo.

-Pero si tienes un pelotón en la cocina y Rachel y Rebecca ya se ocuparon de adornar la mesa.-Hice una mueca.

-¡Bueno has algo! No sé, como buscar el vino-

-¿El vino?-

- Si, ve. Está en el sótano ya sabes. No puedo verte ahí sentada mientras todos hacemos algo.-Se limpio las manos con su delantal y giro sobre sus talones para regresar a la cocina.

¡Genial, feliz navidad para ti también mamá! – murmure cuando bajaba por las escaleras. Estaba oscuro y húmedo. ¿Cómo se supone que encontraría una botella de vino sin intentar matarme? Tome firmemente la barandilla de las escaleras y con pasos titubeantes por fin pude pisar suelo firme.

Pase mi mano sobre la pared, buscando a ciegas el interruptor.

Bien así iba a ser más fácil encontrar el bendito vino. Mordí mi labio mientras observaba la pequeña bodega. Merlot, Cabernet sauvignon, Malbec. ¿Por qué no había preguntado cual preferían?

-Creo que el Merlot, estaría perfecto para brindar- Dijo una voz grave a escasos centímetro de mi oído. No asía falta que me girara para saber de quién se trataba. Esa voz, esos pasos sigilosos que había ignorados y ese olor… era inconfundible, y como señal de reconocimiento la aletas de mi nariz se abrieron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije entre dientes mientras tomaba una botella al azar.

-Bueno solo vine a ayudarte y… a ver si te doy tu regalo.-

-¿Ah sí? Y desde cuando me haces regalos Jacob- Dije mientras me giraba para enfrentarlo.

-Bueno dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- Habló mientras colocaba dos brazos a los costados de mi cabeza, encerrándome. Esto no me gustaba, no señor, para nada.

Lleve la botella a mi pecho y trate de escaparme por uno de los costados, pero el volvió a bajar su brazos.

-¡Jake!- Me queje- ¿Qué haces?-

-Ya te dije, pienso darte mi regalo de Navidad- Dijo con una sonrisita ladina, mientras su mirada se pasaba por mi cara, mi cuello y se detenía ahí, en mis pechos.

Sentí un extraño cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi vientre y trague saliva.

- ¿Y… y de que se trata?- Pregunte casi en un susurro mientras el acercaba su cara a mi cuello y comenzó a trazar suaves caricias con su nariz.

-Primer requisito- Dijo con voz ronca y su aliento caliente choco contra mi piel haciendo estremecer y agarrar con más fuerzas la botella- Yo te quiero Leah- dijo con voz suave, mientras sus manos tomaban mis caderas y me pegaban a su cuerpo- Siempre te eh querido Lee-lee- Y con eso su boca se dirigió a mi mandíbula donde empezó a dejar pequeños y húmedos besos.

-De… de que se trata esto Jacob- Dije con el poco hilo de voz que me quedaba.

-Es tu regalo- susurro antes de de unir sus labios a los míos.

Era un beso furioso, agresivo, lleno de fuego. De pronto dos lenguas húmedas lucharon por mantener el liderazgo. Su lengua envolvía la mía en pequeños círculos, mientras yo trataba de recuperar el control y morder su labio. La botella refaló de mis sudorosas manos e impacto contra el piso, haciéndose añicos.

Mis manos libres volaron hacia su torso firme y caliente. Me deleite con sus abdominales, su pecho, hasta llegar hasta sus bíceps. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas y comenzaron a trazar pequeños círculos alrededor de mis pezones hasta que se pusieron firmes y dispuestos. Una de sus manos, con un movimiento brusco bajo mi blusa hasta dejar mi pecho expuesta al frio y a él. Inevitablemente un gemido escapo de mis labios.

Su cadera rozaban con la mía en un ritmo constante, dándonos deliciosa fricción, mientras su boca succionaba y mordía mis pechos.

¡Dios, estaba a punto de morir de puro placer, solo con su roce! Mis manos desesperadas y torpes comenzaron a desprender su camisa tratando de encontrar su carne, su calor.

El rugió cuando hice contacto con su piel y mordió con fuerza una de mis senos- ¡Jake!- Trate de quejarme pero fue más una súplica que una queja.

Deslice su camisa por los hombros y cayó al suelo sombre charco de vino. Comencé a trazar círculos sobre su cuerpo y a devolver el favor de besos húmedos.

-Leah si sigues así…¡Oh!- Cerró la boca cuando me comí una de sus tetillas y su cara se descompuso de placer.

Lo oí tomar aire cuando sus manos se dirigieron a mi estomago, mi cintura y hasta llegar ahí, el nucleó de mi perdición. Hizo un extraño sonido cuando su mano llegó a mis bragas y descubrió que la humedad ya resfalaba por mi entrepierna.

No lo soportaba, tenia urgencia de él, de su cuerpo, así que baje mi mano y empuje la suya para que me acariciara y sus dedos se perdieran en mí.

La respiración y las piernas me fallaban y en un acto inconsciente me afirme sobre la bodega haciéndola tambalear.

-Quererte, también es cuidarte- Me dijo con voz seca y ronca.

Yo solo articular un "Que" inaudible, mientras sus dedos seguían bombeando con más fuerza.

-Los vidrios- Dijo cuando saco la mano de mi pantalón.

Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando caí en la cuenta de que los vidrios de la botella estaban esparcidos a escasos centímetros de nuestros pies.

Tomó una de mis manos y comenzó a guiarme hasta una mecedora que estaba en la esquina- Esto servirá- Se sentó dejándome de pie frente al el. Mi pecho expuesto y mi pantalón desprendido.

En un movimiento lento, casi desesperante, comenzó a deslizar mi pantalón y mi braguita hasta que tocaron el piso. Hice una mueca y trague saliva ¡No podía creer que estuviera así, frente Jake!

-Segundo requisito, voy a abrazarte con fuerza… aunque te resista- Habló mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura. Su boca quedo a la altura de mis pechos y no dudo en volver al ataque, a lamberlos y morderlos como si de una paleta se tratara- Mmm… Jake-

- ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó cuándo se despegó de mi.

-Si… si- Articule mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-Entonces esto te encantara- Y con una sonrisita comenzó a trazar pequeño besos por mi abdomen, mi ombligo, hasta llegar a mi intimidad y la vista se me nublo de puro placer.

Su lengua se movía con maestría mientras se tragaba todos mis jugos.

¡Dios su lengua era mejor que sus dedos! En movimientos circulares, diagonales, asía delante y atrás su húmeda lengua comenzaba llevarme al cielo en una lenta y deliciosa tortura- ¡Jake, oh, oh!- De pronto su lengua paro el movimiento y exhalo su cálido aliento sobre mi sexo haciéndome temblar.- ¡Jake!- Chille.

Menos mal que sus firmes brazos me sostenían, porque dudaba que mis piernas pudieran hacer ese trabajo.

-Oh no, aun no chiquita- Dijo mientras se quitaba sus pantalones y se acomodaba mejor en la mecedora- Aun falta el último requisito. Ya te eh besado y acariciado ¡Y Dios sabe que lo seguiré haciendo! Pero me voy a asegurar de que pierdas el sentido y toques el cielo.-

Iba a decir algo, cuando él con fuerza bestial me sentó en sus piernas. Mi espalda choco contra su pecho y sus brazos me sujetaron con fuerza acomodándome de la mejor manera.

El ya estaba duro y yo muy húmeda. Así que no había necesidad de tantos juegos. Levante un poco mis caderas para tomar toda su longitud con mi manoy diríjirlo a mi entrada. Fue un movimiento, firme, duró, rápido y lleno de placer que nos hizo gemir a la vez.

-¡Oh así! ¡Si cabálgame Leah!- Dijo con ronca, Mientras sus manos masajeaban mis senos, mis caderas y su boca dejaba pequeños besos en mi cuello.

- ¡Oh Jake Creo…!-No pude continuar porque su poca tapo la mía en un fiero beso para callar nuestro gritos, mientras yo aceleraba el ritmo de las estocadas.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras me sentía llegar al punto máximo de placer.

No vi arcoíris, ni caleidoscopios de colores. Solo fue consciente de Jake… y de su cuerpo que se perdía en el mismo circulo de placer, convirtiendo nuestros cuerpos en uno.

Me desplome sobre su cuerpo y trate de que mi respiración se regularizara. Podía sentir la respiración de Jake en mi hombro que trataba de hacer lo mismo. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y trate de incorporarme. ¡Esto no estaba bien, el era Jacob Black! ¡Dios, que había hecho!

Apoye mis pies sobre el piso cuando esos firmes brazos volvieron a sujetarme con más fuerza.- ¡Jake, esto… esto no!- No puede continuar cuando sus dulces labios volvieron a silenciarme.

Se separo lentamente de mi y con sus manos acaricio mis mejillas-¿Escuchas?- Preguntó bajito. La verdad era que no. Lo único que hacía era ver y perderme en el ojos de Jake.

Fruncí el ceño y trate de agudizar el oído. Se podía escuchar varias voces, gritos y algunos aplausos- Emmm… ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte desconcertada.

-Es Navidad tontita. Espero que te allá gustado tu regalo- Dijo con una sonrisa lobuna y me beso tiernamente en la nariz.

Fue ahí cuando caí en la cuenta.

_-Primer requisito… Yo te quiero Leah._

_- Segundo requisito…Abrazarte con fuerza aunque te resistas._

_-Tercer requisito…Me voy a asegurar de que pierdas el sentido._

El había leído mi carta.

No sé cómo, ni cuándo pero Jacob Black, sabía lo que yo quería para Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad Leah- Dijo luego de besar fugazmente mis labios y abrazarme con más fuerza.

No sabía que iba pasar luego de esto. Si nos quedaríamos aquí o saldríamos a enfrentar a todos en la sala. Si mí regalo se repetiría o no. Pero por esta noche, no me permitiría pensar en nada más…en nada, que no fuera en Jake y en mi regalo.

Y ahí entre sus grandes y cálidos brazos me fui quedando dormida con una sonrisa en mis labios.

* * *

N/A: Hola chicas!! como estan?? Este onexshot era para participar en el **Hot Twilight Christmas Contest**, pero por lo visto no cumple todos los requisitos. Me ofrecieron cambiarlo, pero yo dije ¡¡NOOOO!! lo amo tal cual esta. Amo el canon Leah/Jacob.

Me da pena no participar... pero ya sera para la proxima ;)

Espero que ustedes les guste como a mi. ES MI PRIMER INTENTO DE LEMMON,asi que les pido que sean leves(jaja)

Besos y muchas gracias a aquellas que dijieron que me votarian (Ya sera para la proxima)

Espero sus reviews y sus !!


End file.
